The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems that may be utilized to terminate a welding arc generated by a welding system.
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of types of applications. For example, welding processes, such as tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding and metal inert gas (MIG) welding, are utilized in industries such as shipbuilding, construction, manufacturing, and so forth. Welding power sources are utilized to provide power for such applications. Welding power sources typically include capacitor banks that are charged during a welding operation and should be discharged when a welding operation is completed. Often a burden resistor is installed across the capacitor bank to discharge the capacitor bank. Unfortunately, a capacitor bank is not always discharged after a welding operation is complete and before an operator resumes a welding operation by making contact between a welding wire and a workpiece. When this occurs, the stored energy in the capacitor bank may cause the welding wire to stick to the workpiece or cause a mark on the workpiece. Accordingly, there exists a need for welding systems that overcome such disadvantages.